Petite soeur
by Yumi-ichigo
Summary: Et si Mana avait une soeur ? Tout est parti d'un rêve que j'ai fait
1. Ne pars pas, onichan !

**Auteur** : YumiIchigo

**Base **: Malice Mizer nn

**Genre** : euuhh...Kawaii ? xD

**Disclaimer** : les membres de Malice Mizer a mon grand désespoir ne m'appartiennent pas TT...méé heuu, laissez moi Klaha au moins ! Par contre Yumi-chou, elle est a moi !

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : fic' écrit il y a longtemps, mais je l'avais toujours pas postée. Il y a des incohérences, mais bon mon but était d'ecrire une fic' kawaii, alors c'est pas grave xD

"-Maman,papa,je pars avec mon groupe !Vous n'aviez qu'a m'accepter comme je suis !Sayonara !"  
"-Mais..Manabu !Reviens tu n'as pas d'avenir avec ton groupe de demeurés !espece de ..."

Mana partit en claquant la porte.Son père tenta de le rattraper mais fut  
arreté dans son elan par sa femme.

"-Laisse...tant pis pour lui."

Et a coté de la fenêtre une petite fille de 6 ans,aux mêmes cheveux noirs et longs,et au même nez que son frère,qui le regarde partir en pleurant.Son père s'avança vers elle.

"Ne pleure pas !Il n'est pas digne de la famille !Tu n'as pas a pleurer pour lui !"

Mais la petite fille continuait a pleurer.Son père lui mit alors une claque,ce qui fit redoubler ses pleurs.

"-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !"

Il retourna dans le salon,laissant la petite seule dans le couloir.Machinalement,celle ci attrappa son manteau,sur la pointe des pieds devant le porte manteau et sortit de la maison sans faire de bruit.Mana n'etait pas bien loin,a peine au bout de la rue,trainant des pieds avec son sac.Elle courut le plus qu'elle put et parvint a le rattrapper.

"-Oniichan Manabu !Reviens !"

Ses larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues.Mana baissa la tête vers sa petite soeur.

Elle est si petite,si innocente...pensa t-il.  
"-Yumi..tu le sais bien,je ne peux pas...il ne veulent pas de moi a la maison."  
"-Et moi oniichan !Je t'aime je veux pas que tu t'en ailles !Papa et maman sont méchants avec moi quand tu n'es pas la !"

La petite fille avait prononcé ses dernieres paroles dans un sanglot.Mana prit sa petite soeur dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

"-Je sais bien...je sais ma puce...Mais,il n'ont pas remarqué ton depart ?"  
"-Non...oniichan,il me font du mal quand tu n'es pas la !"

Mana s'arreta,interloqué.

"-Du mal ?Comment ça ?"  
"Il me tapent..."  
Mana fut soudaint tres en colere mais n'en laissa rien paraitre devant Yumi.La frapper...comment osait t-ils frapper une enfant,l'innocence..comment osait il frapper celle qui si longtemps avait été sa raison de vivre ?

"-Tu viens avec moi."  
"-Mais..."  
"-Tu viens avec moi.Je ne veux plus que tu les revoie,tu entends ?"

Yumi resta silencieuse et pleurait doucement dans les bras de son grand frère...Il ressemblait à une fille et ses parents ne voulait pas,c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'aimait pas..Elle ne voyait pas le mal,grand frère faisait ce qui lui plaisait apres tout...Ils arriverent à la gare,Mana acheta une place en plus pour Yumi.Il la serrait toujours dans ses bras,tenant a bout de bras ses sac et sa housse contenant sa guitare.  
Ils entrèrent dans le train,Mana avait pris un fauteuil libre pour Yumi,mais celle ci insista pour rester sur ses genoux.Elle finit par s'endormir.

-Un ange...c'est un ange...pensait Mana en la regardant.  
-C'est totalement irreflechi ce que je viens de faire...et irresponsable...Mais je pouvait pas la laisser se faire frapper.Et ce qui est fait est j'ai pu ne rien voir...pensait il  
"-Petite soeur, je promet de prendre soin de toi..."

Yumi dormait toujours et ne l'entendait pas.Le voyage fut calme.YUmi se reveilla juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent a destination.ILs allaient sortir du train,Mana s'appretait a la porter.  
"Non c'est bon oniichan;je peux marcher."  
Elle lui prit quand même la main et tout deux s'en allerent dans les rues de Tokyo.  
Mana avait assez d'argent pour vivre convenablement,il acheta un appartement ou il vivait avec sa soeur.Mais il lui fallait travailler tout de même.Et Yumi ne pouvait pas abandonner l'ecole si jeune.Il lui paya alors un professeur particulier et travaillait dur pour subvenir a leurs besoins.Yumi etait une élève moyenne,ni bonne,ni mauvaise.C'etait une enfant tres sage,cela du à son education a la maison.Mais la solitude lui pesait parfois.Et puis vint le jour ou Malice Mizer fut fondé.Yumi ne tarda pas a connaitre les membres,en effet Mana lui racontait tout,et Kozi etait deja venu à l'appartement. Tous les membres vinrent un jour.Yumi,assez timide,restait tout pres de son frere mais finit par approcher les autres.  
Le succes de Malice Mizer etait grandissant,un jour un nouveau batteur arriva.Juste avant leur premier vrai concert.Kami.IL avait l'air timide mais se fit vite une place dans le groupe.Mana finit par emmener Yumi aux seances photos,ne voulant plus la laisser toute seule.Elle restait dans son coin,et regardait,ou jouait avec les poupées,venait aider les membres a se coiffer,se maquiller.Sa lui plaisait,et elle voyait que son frère etait epanoui lors de ses séances photos,et quand ils faisaient de la musique.Elle assistait aussi au concerts,elle avait une place speciale dans les coulisses.Sa la rendait heureuse.Mana,lui faisait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et il etait tres protecteur envers elle.

Yumi s'entendait bien avec les membres de Malice Mizer.Elle etait surnommée '"le rayon de soleil" ou "Mana junior" en raison de sa ressemblance avec Mana.Il aimaient tous lui faire plaisir a leur maniere.Kami par exemple lui avait une fois offert une robe avec des papillons.Il fut vivement remercié par un enorme calin.Ils etaient sa famille en quelque sorte.  
Un jour Tetsu partit.Yumi avait 7 ans,elle ne comprit pas son depart mais elle ne fut pas reelement affectée.De tous les membres,Tetsu etait celui qui s'occupait le moins d'elle,elle ne le connaissait pas reelement en somme.  
La periode qui suivit le depart fut au debut difficile.Mana etait nerveux,et s'enervait contre tout le monde,il lui arrivait même de crier sur Yumi.Il venait s'excuser tout de suite apres pour son emportement.Heureusement cela ne dura pas et Mana et les autres entreprirent de chercher un nouveau chanteur et de composer de nouvelles chansons.Ils mirent longtemps mais finirent par trouver.Gackt.Yumi trouva tout de suite qu'il avait l'air gentil et ils firent connaissance.Le nouveau style de Malice Mizer plaisait beaucoup a Yumi quand ils essayerent les costumes,avant le tournage de leur prochain PV.Bien sur la petite etait là.

"Grand frère que tu es beau !On dirait une poupée !"

Elle se tourna vers Gackt.

"Et toi tu es un prince !"

Mana etait attendri.

"C'est tout a fait ça,Yumi."

Il sourit.Yumi alla s'assoir,sa poupée à la main, pour regarder le tournage.  
Kozi se tourna vers Mana.

"Vraiment adorable,ta petite soeur."

Gackt confirma.Yuki eut une idée.

"Il faudrait lui apprendre la musique vous croyez pas ?"

Kami acquiesca.

"C'est vrai,elle baigne dedans depuis presque deux ans.C'est une bonne idée,tu ne crois pas Mana-san ?"  
"Oui...j'y reflechirait.Mais maintenant,place au tournage !"

Les membres s'executerent et le tournage se passa bien.Mana commença donc a apprendre la musique à Yumi.Il commença par le piano.Au debut,ça se passait bien,mais Mana s'enervait trop vite et cela finissait en dispute.Yumi etait une enfant adorable mais elle avait tout de même du caractère comme son frère.Ce fut finalement Gackt,plus patient,qui lui appris le piano.  
Au bout de quelques mois,Yumi maitrisait parfaitement,elle etait tres douée pour la musique.Elle savait même jouer "Regret" toute seule.  
Entre tout cela,Yumi passait de bons moment avec Mana et les membres du groupe,a faire les magasins avec Kami à la recherche de papillons,avec Yuki qui aimait bien lui lire des histoires,et a aider Mana et Kozi à choisir les costumes,a faire du piano avec Gackt...et parfois même a jouer a la poupée avec Kami.Même Mana le disait,ces deux la s'entendait vraiment bien.  
Yumi finit par appeler tous les membres ses "oniichan" ce que Mana eut du mal à admettre mais il finit par l'accepter.Il etait pres a faire tout les sacrifices pour qu'elle soit heureuse.  
Elle demanda à Kami de lui apprendre la batterie et il accepta.Kami etait doux et patient,et soutenait lui aussi que Yumi était tres douée.


	2. Le Ciel

**Auteur** : YumiIchigo

**Base **: Malice Mizer nn

**Genre** : euuhh...Kawaii ? xD

**Disclaimer** : les membres de Malice Mizer a mon grand désespoir ne m'appartiennent pas TT...méé heuu, laissez moi Klaha au moins ! Par contre Yumi-chou, elle est a moi

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : le chapitre 2 ! très court -- , mais je pouvais pas faire autrement pour caser cette partie trop choupi-kawaii xD

Un jour les membres eurent une idée lors du tournage de "Le ciel".Dans les paroles,Gackt parle d'une petite fille...

"Pourquoi Yumi ne ferait pas la petite fille ?"  
"Je ne sais pas...si on voit son visage à l'ecran,mes parents..."

Mana s'isola un peu pour reflechir.Mais...ses parents ne l'avaient pas recontacté depuis son depart avec Yumi,il y a 2 ans...Ils s'en fichaient surement..Et Mana voyait que Yumi avait parfois envie de participer...  
Il revint vers les autres pour leur faire part de sa decision.

"J'ai reflechi posément...Et c'est oui."  
"Super Mana !"

Ils venèrent tous expliquer a Yumi en quoi son role consistait.Elle etait tres heureuse de jouer un role dans le clip,et quand elle vit les costumes des membres,elles les appela "mes anges" ce qui les fit rire.Elle joua tres bien son role,elle etait de toute maniere habituée a faire des calins a tout les membres,et la elle devait prendre la main de Gackt,le regarder comme si elle s'inquietait pour lui...Elle aimait ça et les membres s'en apercurent.

"Mana,elle adore ça,elle est totalement epanouie..." dit Kami.  
"Oui,j'ai vu...Je suis content.C'etait vraiment une super idée que vous aveez eu.Je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse vous savez,alors merci..."  
"On le sait bien Mana...Regarde la comme elle est heureuse la...et elle adore mettre les costumes...Elle a ça dans le sang.Elle est comme toi."

Bientôt vint le grand concert "Merveilles" et ses répétitions. Mana etait nerveux,et Yumi le savait, il criait beaucoup quand il etait comme ça. Elle restait donc le plus sage possible pour ne pas lui causer de soucis. Elle devait la aussi jouer la petite fille,quand Gackt chantera "Le Ciel". Il y avait une magnifique mise en scene,des costumes somptueux et cette chanson etait le final du concert. Tous les membres avait des ailes,Kami etait en papillon bien sur,Yuki en démon,Mana en espèce de fée bleue,Kozi en genre de dragon rouge. Et Gackt etait un ange noir,un ange dechu,qui, apres l'entrée de tous les autres,descendait sur la scene en volant. Et la,Yumi faisait son entrée. Toute en blanc,poupée à la main,avec des petites ailes d'anges blanches. Elle marchait,voyait Gackt a genoux sur la scène,les mains et la bouche en sang,et s'approchait doucement de lui. Lui prenait les mains,lui chuchotait à l'oreille,le bercait...Jusqu'a ce qu'il se releve peniblement,elle le soutenait...Et il retournait au ciel. Et elle restait en bas,a le regarder de toute son innocence. Et Mana venait la chercher,la prenait dans ses bras avant de s'envoler lui aussi,avec les autres membres. Et c'etait le final.Yumi savait que tout cela etait pour de faux mais elle se prenait parfaitement au jeu. Elle avait 8 ans...Elle etait douée pour la musique et continuait le piano et la batterie avec Gackt et Kami.  
Elle eut beaucoup de succes parmi les fans et il fut revelé que c'etait la petite soeur de Mana. On la laissait parfois participer aux interviews auquelles elle repondait avec plaisir, et elle aimait bien inventer des histoires qu'elles racontait à Mana. Elle l'inspirait.Parfois même elle etait sur des photos avec le groupe. Elle posait bien,de toute la fraicheur et l'innocence dont était capable une enfant...


	3. Dear Kami

**Auteur** : YumiIchigo

**Base **: Malice Mizer nn

**Genre** : euuhh...Kawaii ? xD

**Disclaimer** : les membres de Malice Mizer a mon grand désespoir ne m'appartiennent pas TT...méé heuu, laissez moi Klaha au moins ! Par contre Yumi-chou, elle est a moi

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : bouhouhou il est triste ce chapitre TT

Quand Gackt partit de Malice Mizer,Mana et les autres s'activerent a composer et à chercher un nouveau chanteur,mais le drame arriva.

Le decès de Kami...Ce fut une période très difficile a surmonter pour tout le monde...Yumi avait 9 ans.

Le deuil fut long.Mana etait toujours avec elle quand elle pleurait,et si ce n'etait pas Mana,c'etait Kozi,ou Yuki.En effet depuis le grand succes de Merveilles ils vivaient tous ensemble dans une grande maison.

Parfois Mana la retrouvait en larme dans la chambre de Kami,alors il la prenait dans ses bras et la berçait doucement,et puis l'emmenait dans le salon vers les autres qui s'occupaient d'elle.Et ils passaient parfois des heures ainsi,tous sur le canapé,Yumi au milieu...Il y avait toujours un des membres pres à la consoler quand ça n'allaient pas,pres a mettre en second leur propre peine pour elle.Cela dura longtemps.Yumi ne pouvait plus jouer de batterie.Et puis apres 1 an et demi,Kozi,Mana et Yuki déciderent de continuer.Pour Kami.Ils n'étaient tous pas encore remis de son deces.Surtout Yumi que Yuki retrouvait souvent dans la chambre de Kami,pendant que Mana et Kozi etaient occupé.Il la consolait toujours,avec ses mots.Yumi lui demanda la premiere fois de ne rien dire à Mana.Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.Yuki accepta,il en parla aussi à Kozi.C'etait la decision de Yumi,et tous deux savaient que Mana et Yumi faisait tout pour ne pas se faire de peine l'un à l'autre.Ils etaienbt la pour Mana qui pleuarait lui aussi souvent mais jamais devant sa petite soeur.Il essayait d'avoir l'air heureux devant Yumi.Et celle ci faisait de même.

Quand la chanson en l'honneur de Kami finit par sortir,YUmi insista pour faire partie du clip.Elle avait 10 ans.Mana accepta.Ca pouvait lui faire du bien,pensait t-il.Il n'etait pas dupe,il voyait bien qu'elle faisait semblant.

Le temps passa,et tout doucement,sa peine passa.Et même si elle ne pouvait pas penser à Kami sans verser une larme,et qu'elle ne jouait plus de batterie elle avait tout de même retrouvé sa joie de vivre,et de même pour les autres.En secret,Yumi gardait contact avec Gackt.Il avait tout de même fait partie de sa vie pendant plus de 2 ans.Le prince,comme elle l'appellait,plus jeune.

ET puis Yuki trouva un nouveau chanteur.Klaha.Yumi ne chercha pas tout de suite à le connaitre,elle ne l'acceptait pas trop .Ce n'etait qu'un membre de session,elle se disait qu'il allait donc pas rester eternellement.Elle avait maintenant 11 ans,mais Mana avait encore tendance à la prendre pour une poupée et à la surproteger.

"Oniichan,je suis grande,je peux me debrouiller !"

"Oui mais...tu comprends..."

"De quoi ?Tu me couve trop Oniichan !"

"Je le sais bien...j'ai tendance à voir encore en toi cette petite Yumi de 6 ans qui s'aggripait à moi pour que je ne partes pas.."

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.Elle grandissait...Elle lui ressemblait de plus en plus.

"Tu te souvient,Yumi ?"

"Oui..."

Elle le serra dans ses bras...Que serait elle devenue sans lui ?

Le groupe fit quelques concerts avec Klaha.Yumi apparaissait sur scene,au milieu des membres,pendant la chanson Sakai No Chi To Bara,tenant une rose comme si elle faisait partie du groupe.C'etait un peu le cas,apres tout.Et elle tint à rendre hommage à Kami et composa sa premiere chanson.Une musique instrumentale,au piano.Elle impressiona les membres et aussi le public.Mana,Yuki et Kozi etait tres fiers d'elle.Et Klaha,qui ne la connaissait pas encore,était impressioné.

Klaha fut finalement introduit en tant que membre officiel.Yumi finit par l'accepter et ils apprirent à se connaitre.

Klaha avait des discussions interessante avec Yumi malgré son jeune age,et il etait impressioné par son talent pour la musique.

Elle parvint finalement 2 ans apres la mort de Kami a rejouer de la batterie,non sans une certaine emotion.Mais elle préférait le piano,et chanter aussi.Dans la garnde maison,elle s'amusait parfois a faire des duos en chant avec Klaha,ou bien à l'accompagner au piano.Et même parfois à jouer avec tous les membres.Tous etaient heureux.


	4. Jeune Fille

**Auteur** : YumiIchigo

**Base **: Malice Mizer nn

**Genre** : euuhh...Kawaii ? xD

**Disclaimer** : les membres de Malice Mizer a mon grand désespoir ne m'appartiennent pas TT...méé heuu, laissez moi Klaha au moins ! Par contre Yumi-chou, elle est a moi haha xD

**Déclaration de l'auteur** : bah heu vala, le dernier chapitre, merci a tous, je vous aime ! xD

Yumi avait a présent 13 ans,et etait une jeune fille mature et jolie.Elle s'epanouissait tres bien mais ressentait l'envie de voir des gens de son age.Alors Mana la laissait sortir,non sans une certaine inquietude,mais Yumi rentrait toujours à l'heure pour ne pas inquieter son frère. D'un autre coté, il était heureux de la voir ainsi car il se disait qu'elle ne serait pas aussi timide que lui à l'avenir.  
Celui ci decida de sortir le morceau au piano de sa soeur dans un single,decision que Yumi accueillit avec grand enthousiasme.

"C'est super Mana !Mais..tu crois que les gens vont aimer ?"  
"Tu sais,tu as beaucoup de talent.Est ce que tu t'en rends compte ?"  
"Je ne sais pas...comparé a Malice Mizer,ce n'est pas grand chose."  
"Tu es jeune,et peu de personnes de ton age on deja composé des chansons."  
"Tu dois avoir raison"

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et partit dans sa chambre ecouter de la musique.Du visual kei,elle en était fan.Mana la laissait avoir ses propres gouts musicaux et ne s'en melait pas.Elle revint quelques instant plus tard.Mana etait en trainde jouer de la guitare,en pleine inspiration.Elle s'assit pres de lui et attendit qu'il finisse...

"Oui Yumi,tu veux quelque chose ?"  
"Ne Oniichan,tu crois que je pourrais chanter sur le single ?"  
"Bien sur,si tu y tiens."  
"Arigatô Oniichan !"

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue comme quand elle était petite et alla dans la salle ou il y avait le piano pour chanter,et ecrire des paroles.Klaha qui allait s'entrainer la surprit.

"C'est tres bien...j'ai appris pour le single.C'est ce que tu chantera ?"  
"Oui...mais ce n'est qu'une ebauche hein !Je suis en train d'ecrire les paroles."  
"Tu veux que je t'aides ?"  
"Oh oui ce serait gentil !"

Klaha s'assit à coté d'elle au piano et ils passèrent l'apres midi a faire la chanson.Yumi avait une voix claire,aigue mais tres jolie.Ils finirent finalement la chanson juste avant le repas.Mana etait passé à coté de la porte durant l'apres midi et les avait entendu,il ne les avaient donc pas derangés,touché.

Le repas fut animé,tous étaient joyeux.Yuki,Mana et Kozi avaient hate d'entendre le travail de Yumi et lui en firent part.Elle leur fit un grand sourire,et fit un regard malicieux à Klaha.

"Apres manger..vous verrez !"

Le repas s'acheva finalement et tous prirent place dans la salle ou il y avait le piano.Yumi chanta sa chanson,tout en jouant au piano.Les membres du groupes la regardaient,impressionés.Elle faisait presque partie du groupe.Elle fut vivement applaudie a la fin.

"Tu as vraiment compris le concept de Malice Mizer..."dit Kozi  
Les autres acquiescèrent.

"On est tous fiers de toi" ajouta Yuki.  
"Merci...Vous etes ma vraie famille..."

Elle s'approcha d'eux en pensant a ses parents.Ou etaient t-ils ?Et pourquoi n'avait il jamais cherhcé a la retrouver ?Est ce qu'ils l'avaient reconnu lors de ses apparitions dans les PV ?  
Mana vit le regard un peu triste de sa soeur et fit signe aux autres de sortir.

"Yumi..qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
"Nee Mana...Ils sont ou papa et maman ?Je ne me souviens plus...Je me rappelle juste etre parti avec toi...et de tous ce qui c'est passé avec Malice Mizer apres,mais je ne me souviens plus d'avant...  
"Yumi..."

Yumi baissa la tête.Mana lui prit la main et l'entraina sur ses genoux,sur un des canapés de la salle,comme quand elle était petite.

"Il faut que je t'explique...Tu etait si petite...Papa et maman me reniaient de la famille a cause de mon look excentrique,et le faite que j'etais anormal pour eux,et ma passion pour la musique les rebutait.Et...un jour je suis parti en claquant la porte.Tu etais la.Tu avais à peine 6 ans."

Yumi,le regardait en hochant la tête,suspendue à ses lèvres.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé,mais alors que j'etais au bout de la rue,tu m'as rattrapé et m'a crié en pleurant de ne pas partir.Je t'ai pris dans mes bras,je t'ai expliqué comme je pouvais que j'etais obligé..Et c'est la que tu m'as dis que..."  
"Je t'ai dis quoi ?"  
"Tu m'as dis que nos parents te frappaient.Alors dans ma colere je t'ai emmené avec moi,j'ai pensé apres que c'etait irresponsable,mais tu etais deja sur mes genous,en train de dormir,dans le train,c'etait trop tard...Et je me suis juré de te proteger."

Yumi se souvenait...elle se souvenait des coups de ses parents.Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Mana.

"Moi je suis contente que tu m'ai emmené...ils me frappaient souvent quand tu n'etais pas la,je me souviens maintenant...alors qui sait ce que je serai devenue sans toi,Oniichan ?"

Mana la serra dans ses bras et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

"Ne pleure pas petite soeur...c'est fini...ça va mieux..."  
"Heureusement que tu est la Oniichan..."

Il la berça doucement comme quand elle etait petite,comme ce jour dans le train...Peu a peu elle arretta de pleurer et se calma,elle secha ses larmes.

"Bon..on retourne voir les autres ?"

Mana acquiesca et ils allerent passer une bonne soirée a feter la composition de Yumi avec les autres membres.  
Le single sortit et eut un grand succes.Yumi avait des fans.Elle etait heureuse et Mana etait content pour elle.

Et quand le groupe se sépara,Yumi avait 15 ans.Elle entreprit elle aussi une carrière solo qui marcha bien.Elle vivait avec Mana et l'accompagnait pour les deplacements avec Moi Dix Mois,quand elle le pouvait,elle aussi avait une carrière à assurer.  
Parfois Mana,si il le pouvait venait la voir en concert.Et vice-versa.Yumi gardait le contact avec les autres membres.Elle s'epanouissait bien dans sa carrière solo,et voyait regulierement tout le monde,Kozi,Klaha,Yuki,elle voyait toujours Gackt aussi...


End file.
